That L Word
by kolsie
Summary: "The one I loved as a father, committed suicide. The one I loved as a brother, died on a mission. The one he loved, who I swore to protect for him... died as well," He glanced at his hands, his voice getting distant. "Because I killed her." She swallowed as he then looked up, his eyes seeming to pierce right through her. "That L word? Is a curse." ((kakashi x OC))


_l is for living._

 **boring disclaimer blah blah blah and that nothing of naruto belongs to me except this story and my OC.**

 **meaning you're mine too. /cue failed wink.-**

...

 **Sonya**

She was stupid. She never told her heart to fall in love. And with HIM, nonetheless. Not that she was oblivious. She knew the stories revolving around him, stretching all the way back to the academy where she had first met him.

 _Flashback_

"Everyone please quiet down," The sensei says, while collecting papers from his desk. He shuffles through them for a moment, skimming the first page before looking up. "Apparently, we have a new student here. Is there a Akami Sonya?"

The tired creaking noise of wood was heard throughout the room as heads turned, looking around the desks for a new face; but found none.

"Did they make a mistake?" The sensei wondered, checking the small stack of papers once again just to be sure and looking around once more. Just as he was about to make a note on her absence, the classroom door flew open and a gust of wind flew in along with a flurry of blue.

"I'm here!" A girl suddenly skids to a stop, right in front of the sensei. He looks at her surprised, as she pants, her wild hair covering her features.

"Akami Sonya?"

"Hai!" She nods eagerly, her hair tickling her face and she frowns. "Actually, I know this is my first day and all but...do you happen to have a hair tie of sorts?"

The sensei raises his eyebrow at the easiness of the girl. She didn't seem to be fazed at all that they were complete strangers to her and it was her first day. The normal child would be at least nervous and to top it off...Wouldn't they try to be in class early as to not draw attention to themselves? Not be late with such an entrance. Not to mention her hair...

"Um, sir?" He blinks, realizing that he was blankly staring at the girl.

"O-oh! Yes, I think I do," He replied sheepishly, "Go to that first drawer, I'm sure you'll find one."

"You trust little kids near your desk?" Sonya deadpanned.

"Nani?"

"Nothing! Arigato, sensei," The carefree grin was back on her face as she skipped to the desk, opening the drawer. After rummaging for a few seconds, she found a pack of colorful ribbons and blinked.

He _expects girls to ask for hair ties often?_ _Pedo._

She grabs a light blue one, the color similar to her wild and bright locks, and in one swift motion ties it up. She tucked her bangs behind her ear, albeit it was still somewhat messy but at least mostly tamed. She turns, smiling at the teacher. The teacher let out a small gasp. Now that the girl's hair wasn't covering her features anymore, he can see her startling large bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

 _K-kawaii!_

Sonya merely blinked. "You look like you need to take a poop."

The class sniggered as the teacher choked but quickly cleared his throat, forcing himself out of his stupor as he motioned towards the rest of the class. "W-well, class, it turns out we do have a new student after all. Care to introduce yourself and say a few things, Sonya?"

"Well," Sonya began, "I'm not from here. Actually, I'm not sure where I was originally from but, my adopted mom took me in and we moved here. Um I love to laugh and eat. I like to write too. But mostly, I love practicing, because I know someday it'll make me really strong!"

"Strong for what?" A timid voice among the student calls out.

"Huh?" The blue haired girl stared quizzically for a second and shrugged. "Incase, I have to protect people. I want to be strong for those I care about, I guess."

"How old are you?" Someone else asked.

"Five," She answered.

The little kid's eyes widen at her reply and a few whispers echoed around the room.

"She's only five!?"

"Wow, she's so cool!"

"Not to mention, pretty..."

"But her blue hair's kinda weird..."

"She's only a year older than Kaka-chan," One redhaired girl noted, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Who was Kaka-chan? And was it really that odd for a younger person to be in their class? It was only because she already knew what the younger years were being taught...

"You think she wants to be strong 'cuz she doesn't have real parents?" Sonya froze.

 _There's always that one person..._

"Alright, alright," The sensei silenced them, "Let's be welcoming to Sonya and treat her with respect. Otherwise," His face hardens and the class gulps, "You'll do 100 laps around the village."

"Hai!" Everyone echoed quickly.

 _Is that even allowed?_ Sonya sweat-dropped, but she was thankful for the distraction from her.

"As for where you'll sit...Well, for now there's one empty seat in the back row," He points to the side, and she looks seeing two empty seats. "But, seeing as one of our students isn't here today, you shouldn't have a problem sitting there until tomo-"

"Is it a boy?" Sonya asks.

The sensei raised an eyebrow and nods, "Are you uncomfortable with that?"

"No," She shakes her head, smiling innocently, "There's just a boy, right there."

"EH!?" The teacher's eyes shoot up to the ceiling at where she was pointing and everyone gasped. For indeed, there was a silver-haired masked boy hanging upside down from the ceiling, quite literally.

"Hatake!" The teacher exclaims, "How long were you...erm...standing there?"

 _He really is a prodigy!_ His eyes widen at how easy it was for said boy, to stand so nonchalantly still on the ceiling as if it were the floor. And only four years old...

"Sorry, sensei," The silver haired boy says casually, then letting the concentrated chakra leave as he easily landed upright on the floor. "I was practicing my chakra control and got a little carried away." As if it were completely normal to see a upside down child, who wasn't even a genin walk on the ceiling every day.

 _No wonder his hair's gray,_ Sonya thought.

"T-that's quite alright," Sensei sighs, "It seems as though you'll have a partner after all, Sonya. Hatake, help her if she needs anything."

"Understood," The boy nodded, before quick as a flash sitting in his chair.

"He's so cool!" A little girl with missing front teeth squeals, and multiple girls join her in agreement. Hearts practically suffocated the area around them.

"Fangirl disease spreads even through us little kids?" Sonya face-palmed. But then again, there was a boy hanging upside down, moments earlier. She groaned, walking towards the desk said boy was sitting next to.

"She better not do anything funny to our Kaka-kun!"

 _Kaka-kun?_ So that was the boy who was younger by a year.

She glanced at "Kaka-kun" next to her, and he didn't seem fazed by their remarks. If anything, he ignored it and stared at the teacher. Sonya grinned mischievously as an idea formed into her head. She was already bored anyways. And the teacher started talking about the basics of how chakra works in the body, and she had already learned that from her mother.

She nudged Kaka-kun, and he glanced at her blankly. "So your name's Kaka-kun?" She teased in a low voice.

"It's Kakashi," He replied simply, and turned his attention back to the teacher once again.

Well, that wasn't successful. _What a party pooper._

"Okay, Kakashi," Sonya said, obviously not giving up, "I have one more question."

Kakashi didn't even look away from the teacher this time. "Is it about what he's teaching?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't concern me."

Rude much? Now she knew she didn't have to be nice to him.

"Is it normal for children in this village to hang upside down whenever they feel like it?"

"...No."

"So does that mean you're a p...p..." Sonya blows her hair in frustration, the word refusing to come out of her mouth. "P...rodigy?"

Kakashi tensed slightly in surprise, not expecting a mere little girl to know what that word meant. Then again, he did know how to use chakra and was already on a average 12-year old genin's level, so who was he to question that? "Hn."

 _De ja vu._ Sonya blinked. Now why did that sound so familiar? But still, he wasn't budging from his uptightness in the slightest. "You're the party pooper type aren't you?" She puffs her chubby cheeks out with a frown, finally showing a sign of her age.

"Yes," He replied.

"You weren't supposed to answer that!" A tick-mark appeared on her forehead, as she glared at him. Well...the back of his head as he was still facing the teacher.

 _Wait..._ Sonya grins. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're a pwodigy," She says coolly, crossing her arms, "After all, what little kid has gray hair already? You must be a midget sized old man."

"..."

"Nani!?" The tick-mark switched from her to him this time, as he turned to actually face her this time.

"Finally got your attention, old man?" She teased.

"I'm not a old man! And it's silver not gray!"

"Riiight..." She trailed off with a smirk, " You're just a gray old man."

"Silver!"

"Gray."

"SILVER, BAKA!"

All head's turn at Kakashi's outburst as Sonya burst out laughing, as the silver-haired boy was literally fuming at her.

"Is there something you'd like to contribute to, Hatake?" The sensei taps his foot, and Kakashi looks up, noticing all eyes on him and sweat-drops.

He cleared his throat, resuming his blank expression and sits back down in his seat. "No, sir."

The sensei sighed, but resumed to whatever he was talking about.

Sonya clamped her mouth shut with both hands to muffle her laughter. She knew she would get a reaction, but she didn't expect such an outburst from the uptight prodigy. "Old man?" She grinned at him, and he tensed but forced himself to ignore her.

"Does that mean you're my first friend in the village?" She beamed, and his eyes widened just a fraction.

"...No," He deadpanned.

"Alright!" Sonya cheers, "You're uptight and all, but I don't mind having you as my friend either."

The tick-mark appeared once again.

But thankfully, she quieted down and pays attention and he finally got a few minutes of blissful silence.

"Since we're friends..."

Never-mind.

"Can I see your wrinkles under that weird mask?"

Kakashi growled under his breath. He never fed into remarks but there was just something about her that seemed to tick him off...So she wanted to play that game? So be it. "Then let me see your bald head under that fake blue hair," He smirked.

Sonya froze.

He sighed to himself, now that he finally got her back maybe she'll-

 _ **SLAP!**_

"WHAT THE-"

Sonya's face was beet red as she screamed, "IT'S REAL, DATTEBAYO!"

"Hatake! Akami!"

Yup, they were going to be _great_ friends.

...

 _Present_

Thinking about it now, it was a good day if she had to be honest with herself. Even with the bantering, and getting in trouble, Sonya knew she couldn't have been happier at that moment. He was the same old Kakashi she once knew. _Her Kakashi._

But that was _before_ the first incident.


End file.
